Ringarë
by Sunuxal
Summary: Einigen Ausdrucksweisen der Liebe sind physische Grenzen gesetzt. Anderen wiederum nicht, wie Aragorn, Arwen und Faramir feststellen.


"For all those who come to know him come to love him after his own fashion [...] ." _- The Return of the King _

**Ringarë**

Flüche und lautes Murren empfing die Neuankömmlinge, da ihr Eintreten von einer Böe eisigen Windes begleitet wurde, die Schneeflocken bis an die Theke wirbelte.

Die kleine Gruppe drängte sich durch die Menge aus Einheimischen und Reisenden, die wie sie vom Schneesturm überrascht hier Unterschlupf gesucht hatten.

Ganz hinten im Schankraum, wo von der Wärme des Kamins nichts mehr zu spüren war, fanden sich noch freie Tische. Es wunderte niemanden, dass die Männer ihre Umhänge anbehielten und nicht einmal die Kapuzen zurückstreiften.

Sie platzierten die Stühle so, dass sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand saßen und den Raum überblicken konnten. Einer ging an die Theke, um ihre Bestellung aufzugeben und nach Quartier zu fragen.

„Wir haben nur noch eine letzte Kammer mit einem Bett frei", teilte der Wirt mit, als er ihnen Ale, Brot und Eintopf brachte, „Die übrigen können hier im Schankraum oder im Stall schlafen."

Als er den überteuerten Preis für das Zimmer nannte, blieb der erwartete Protest aus, doch dafür feilschte derjenige mit der Börse um einige Sonderkonditionen, wie Hafer für ihre Pferde und heißes Waschwasser.

Nach einigem Hin und Her wurden sie sich schließlich handelseinig, und der Wirt kehrte mehr oder minder zufrieden hinter den Schanktisch zurück. Die Männer griffen nach ihrem Brot, brachen Stücke ab, um diese in die Schalen mit dem Eintopf zu tauchen und aßen hungrig.

Krieger also, deren Streitrösser sich nicht mit Stroh allein begnügten. Und keine einfachen Soldaten, die sicherlich ihren Lohn nicht an so etwas wie Körperpflege verschwendet hätten. Doch das war auch schon der einzige Hinweis auf die Identität der Neuankömmlinge. Kein Wappen schmückte ihre Kleidung, die zwar von guter Qualität, aber schlicht war. Besaßen die Reiter Schilde, so hatten sie diese draußen im Stall bei den Pferden gelassen. Und die Worte, die zwischen ihnen gewechselt wurden, waren so leise gesprochen, dass selbst die geübtesten und neugierigsten Lauscher über die unzähligen Wortwechsel der anderen Anwesenden hinweg nichts verstanden.

Jedoch machte niemand Anstalten aufzustehen, um sich zu ihnen zu setzen - so dumm, den besseren Platz in der Nähe des Feuers aufzugeben, allein der Befriedigung seiner Neugierde wegen, war in dieser Nacht keiner.

Der Wind pfiff weiter ums Haus, rüttelte an den Fensterläden und blies den Rauch zurück in die Gaststube. Wenn er seinen Weg in den Kamin fand, drückte er die wild flackernden Flammen fast zu Boden. Noch zwei Mal musste das Öffnen der Tür erduldet werden, als weitere Schutzsuchende sich in die Gaststube drängten.

Wenn jemand sich über den Sturm freute, so war das sicherlich der Wirt, den das Wetter einen unverhofft hohen Umsatz einbrachte. Sein Mulled Ale war so gefragt, dass er kaum mit der Zubereitung nachkam. Die gewitzteren seiner Kunden waren auf die Idee gekommen, sich normales Bier zu bestellen und einfach den im Feuer glühend gemachten Schürhaken in ihre Becher tauchten.

Der erhitzte Alkohol löste die Zungen schneller als üblich, es wurde nach dem Woher und Wohin gefragt, die Reisenden tauschten ihre Kenntnisse über den Zustand der Straßen und Brücken aus, und die Händler unter ihnen berichteten sich gegenseitig von den Erfahrungen mit den Zöllen, Preisen und Standmieten der Märkte.

Natürlich klagten alle über das Wetter, und wie immer gab es die jungen, die noch grün hinter den Ohren waren, die verkündeten, dies sei der kälteste Winter, den sie je erlebt hatten. Sie wurden mit dem ihnen gebührenden Spott bedacht, und irgendein zahnloser Alter begann von einem der schrecklichen Winter zu erzählen, damals, als es so kalt gewesen war, dass das Wasser der Brunnen gefroren, und sich nicht nur verzweifelte Einzelgänger bis in die Orte wagten, sondern ganze Wolfs_rudel. _Und nach ihnen kamen schließlich die Warge und Orks aus dem Osten, da für sie die gefrorenen Flüsse zu Brücken geworden waren, die niemand zu bewachen oder zu verteidigen vermochte.

Das allgemeine Thema ging irgendwann über zu Steuern und Gesetzen, man diskutierte, ob das Leben unter Elassar besser geworden war als unter der Herrschaft der Truchsesse, und niemand bemerkte, wie aufmerksam die Männer hinten am Ende des Schankraums den Gesprächen folgten.

Schließlich fing das große Herumrücken an: Man räumte die Tische ab und stellte Bänke und Stühle zusammen, um einen trockenen Schlafplatz zu haben und nicht auf dem Boden zwischen dem von vielen Füßen hineingetragenen Schneematsch liegen zu müssen. Die Glücklichen, die es sich hatten leisten können, ein Zimmer zu bezahlen, zogen sich in dieses zurück.

Ein mürrischer Knecht führte zwei der Krieger die Treppe hinauf, weiter über eine enge Stiege, bis ganz unter das Dach zu einer winzigen Kammer. Er ließ ihnen die Lampe da und versicherte, dass ihr heißes Wasser sofort gebracht werden würde.

Unter der Dachschräge mit einem Fester befand sich das Bett, das die gesamte Länge des Raumes einnahm. Ihm gegenüber standen ein Stuhl und eine Truhe. Damit war das Zimmer schon so voll, dass die beiden Männer mit ihrem Gepäck gerade so viel Platz hatten, zwei kleine Schritte zu jeder Seite zu tun.

Der Ältere der beiden ließ sich müde auf den Stuhl sinken und schloss seine Augen. Ein leises, selbstironisches Lächeln verzog seine Mundwinkel: Das angenehme Leben der letzten Jahre hatte ihn offenbar verweichlicht. Früher hätte ihm ein Tagesritt wie dieser nichts ausgemacht, er hätte sich mit dem Wasser eines Baches zufrieden gegeben, anstatt sich zu wünschen, nicht nur heißes Wasser zum Waschen zu haben, sondern sogar in ihm baden zu können.

Eine Berührung am Bein ließ ihn die Augen aufschlagen. Sein Begleiter kniete vor ihm und knotete die durch Nässe steifen Bänder der Verschnürung seines Stiefels auf.

„Was soll das werden?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich helfe dir, deine nassen Stiefel loszuwerden."

„Lass es. Dies ist nicht deine Aufgabe."

„Ich habe einen Eid geschworen, dir zu dienen", entgegnete der Kniende, ohne in seinem Tun innezuhalten, „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es Ausnahmeklauseln darin gegeben hätte."

„Ihr könnt ziemlich taub sein, wenn Euch ein Befehl nicht gefällt, nicht wahr, Fürst von Ithilien?"

„Das kann ich wohl", gab der Angesprochene zu. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um aufzusehen, seine Kapuze glitt dabei zurück und enthüllte seine von unterdrücktem Lächeln leuchtenden Augen. „Besonders wenn ich weiß, dass du zu müde bist, um mit mir zu streiten, mein Herr und Gebieter."

Aragorn konnte nicht anders als dieses verstohlene Lächeln zu erwidern. Er packte die Schulter des Mannes und schüttelte sie leicht, ließ ihn jedoch gewähren, als er sich auch an dem anderen Stiefel zu schaffen machte.

Just als Denethors Sohn es geschafft hatte, Aragorns und die eigenen Stiefel von ihren Füßen zu bekommen, klopfte es an der Tür. Er zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs wieder über, bevor er öffnete.

„Ich bringe das Wasser", keuchte eine junge Magd.

Faramir nahm ihr die beiden schweren, dampfenden Eimer ab, um ihr im Gegenzug die Stiefel zu reichen, die sie zu säubern und einzufetten hatte, wie mit ihrem Herrn ausgemacht. Da sie keine Hand frei hatte, ließ er die kleine Silbermünze in ihre Schürzentasche fallen. Sie sah überrascht auf, ein Lächeln huschte über ihre erschöpften Züge.

„Danke, Herr! Vielen Dank!", stieß sie hervor.

Faramir schloss die Tür und stellte die Eimer auf die Truhe. Er ergötzte sich flüchtig an der Vorstellung, wie der Knecht, der sie hierher begleitet hatte, reagieren würde, wenn er von dem unerwarteten Lohn für ihre Mühe erfuhr. Das sollte ihm eine Lehre sein, eine Aufgabe, die ihm, und nicht einem Mädchen zukam, demnächst selbst auszuführen.

Ihre Kleidungsstücke fanden, in Ermangelung ausreichender Haken, über der Rücklehne des Stuhls und den Pfosten des Bettes Platz.

Mit gegenseitiger Hilfe entledigten sie sich ihrer Kettenhemden. Dann wuschen sie sich, um anschließend frische Unterkleidung aus ihrem Gepäck zu suchten, die noch nicht den Odeur von Ross und Eisen trug.

Sie waren auf dem Rückweg von Pelagir, wo sie den Fortgang des Baus der königlichen Flotte besichtigt hatten. Faramir hatte Aragorn nicht in offizieller Funktion begleitet, sondern sich den Luxus erlaubt, allein seiner Neugierde nachzugehen.

Auf der viertägigen Hinreise waren sie den Anduin hinabgesegelt. Anstatt jedoch auf dem Rückweg gegen die Strömung flussaufwärts zu kreuzen oder dem Fluss zu Pferd wieder hinauf nach Osten zu folgen, waren sie in einem Bogen quer durch die Grafschaften Lebennin und Lossarnach geritten.

Am Ende des zweiten Tages hatte Aragorn spontan beschlossen, sein Gefolge allein weiter reiten zu lassen. Er selbst wollte unerkannt auf den Nebenwegen nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren, um so die Stimmung und unverstellten Meinungen der einfachen Leute in seinem Reich kennen zu lernen.

Faramir und seine anderen Ratgeber hatten es zwar nicht geschafft, dem König diesen Plan auszureden, konnten ihn aber immerhin davon überzeugen, wenigstens einen Teil seiner Leibgarde mitzunehmen: Der Winter war eine gefährliche Zeit für Reisende, besonders für einen Einzelnen. Und Aragorn vermochte zwar über die Erfahrung eines Waldläufers verfügen, hatte aber nicht mehr dessen Freiheiten - seine Pflichten als König verboten ihm, dieses unnötige Risiko einzugehen.

Als klar geworden war, dass der Truchsess sich nicht davon abbringen lassen würde, ihn persönlich zu begleiten, war es fast zu handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Männern des Königs und der Weißen Garde gekommen. Letztendlich hatten sie untereinander ausgewürfelt, wer von ihnen mit ihren Herren zurückreiten durfte. Mochte diese Lösung auch unkonventionell sein, so waren sowohl Aragorn als auch Faramir froh, dass ihnen erspart geblieben war, die Wahl selbst treffen zu müssen.

Aragorn hatte sich zu Bett begeben; er war trotz des Heulens des Windes und der klappernden Schindeln direkt über ihnen schon halb eingeschlafen, als das typische, schleifende Geräusch eines Schwertes, das aus der Scheide gezogen wurde, ihn wieder hellwach werden ließ. Er öffnete die Augen: Faramir hatte sich mit Gepäck und Kleidung ein Lager auf dem Boden zurecht gemacht und seine Waffe gezogen, um sie griffbereit neben sich zu legen.

„Wenn es dir gefällt, kannst du die Aufgaben meines Leibdieners übernehmen", beschied Aragorn, „aber ich werde nicht dulden, dass du dich vor mein Bett legst wie ein Hund! Komm!", befahl er.

Faramir erhob sich widerspruchslos. Er rückte Schwert und Lampe näher ans Bett, bevor er das Licht löschte und sich zu seinem König legte.

*

Es war nicht das Wüten des Sturms, das Faramir vom Schlafen abhielt.

Mit offenen Augen lag er in der Dunkelheit, lauschte Aragorns gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und wartete darauf, dass sich sein eigener Puls wieder beruhigte. Sein Arm berührte Aragorns Rücken, ließ ihn die Wärme des anderen durch die zwei Lagen Wolle, die ihre bloße Haut voneinander trennte, spüren.

Faramir wollte nicht schlafen. Dieser Moment war zu kostbar.

Er zählte nun schon über vierzig Sommer und führten eine gute Ehe: Éowyn und er ergänzten sich, liebten sich, wie ein Paar es tun sollte, hatten einen prächtigen Sohn und waren glücklich miteinander. Doch die Liebe, die Faramir seit dem allerersten Moment an für Aragorn verspürt hatte, war nie geringer geworden, im Gegenteil. Hätte ihn damals jemand in den Häusern der Heilung gefragt, warum er diesen Fremden liebte, er hätte nicht zu antworten vermocht.

Jetzt, nach all den Jahren in denen Faramir seinen König hatte kennenlernen dürfen, konnte er Gründe nennen.

Unzählige Gründe.

Er liebte Aragorn für seine Klugheit, seine Stärke, seine Güte, die Gerechtigkeit und Weitsicht, mit der er das Land regierte. Er liebte ihn für seine Selbstzweifel, seine unermüdlichen Anstrengungen, dem hohen Ideal gerecht zu werden, das er sich gesetzt hatte. Er liebte Aragorn für seine Art zu lächeln, wie es seine Augen zum Strahlen brachte, noch bevor seine Züge sich wandelten. Er liebte ihn für die Angewohnheit, den Kopf leicht zur Seite zu neigen, wenn er jemandem zuhörte, für die bedächtigen Bewegungen seiner Hände, wenn sie dem Ritual des Pfeifenstopfens nachgingen. Er liebte Aragorns Humor, der selbst die ironischsten Aussagen wie zärtlichen Spott klingen ließ, der es unmöglich machte gekränkt zu sein. Er liebte ihn für seine Stimme, für den Klang, den sie annahm, wenn er Eldarion Gutnachtgeschichten erzählte; er liebte die Art, mit der Aragorn dabei sachte durch die pechschwarzen Locken des halb schlafenden Knaben strich. Und er liebte ihn für diesen besonderen Blick, der allein der Königin vorbehalten war.

Faramir drehte sich auf die Seite, konzentrierte sich ganz auf seinen Atem, so wie er es tun würde, um physischen Schmerz zu erdulden. So wie er seine Willenskraft zusammengenommen hatte, um nicht fortzuzucken, unter der Zange des Feldschers, die sich auf der Suche nach der Pfeilspitze in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatte, so musste er nun alle Kraft aufbringen, um seinem Körper zu befehlen, sich nicht an den Schlafenden neben ihm zu schmiegen.

Mit der Selbstbeherrschung, mit der er sich verboten hatte, seinen Schmerz hinauszuschreien, verweigerte er jetzt seinen Lippen, den Nacken des Mannes vor ihm zu küssen, seinen Namen und törichte Liebesgeständnisse zu murmeln.

Die Intensität seines Verlangens, die Sehnsucht nach einer Ausdrucksform für sein Empfinden, trieb Faramir fast Tränen in die Augen, ließ ihn wie so oft verzweifeln, und mit den Mächten hadern, die ihm verwehrten, Aragorn glücklich zu machen, die ihm allenfalls gestatteten, ihn hin und wieder zum Lächeln oder sogar zum Lachen zu bringen. So kostbar diese Momente auch waren - sie genügten nicht.

Faramir lag reglos da, dankbar für seine Müdigkeit, die beständig wuchs, die endlich so stark wurde, dass sie seinem Empfinden die Schärfe nahm.

Er kämpfte nicht länger gegen den Schlaf. _Hätte er die Wahl_, dachte Faramir, _diesen Irrsinn, die unstillbare Sehnsucht nicht mehr empfinden zu müssen, gäbe man ihm die Möglichkeit, seine Gefühle von sich zu weisen, aufhören zu können, Aragorn zu lieben, er würde es nicht tun. Er würde diese unmögliche Liebe zu seinem König nicht aufgeben. Niemals._

*

Die Königin von Gondor stand am Fenster des Schlafgemachs, sah hinaus über den Pelennor und beobachtete, wie heftige Windböen den weißgrauen Schleier der Schneeflocken zu Mustern und Gestalten aufwirbelte.

Irgendwann war es so dunkel, dass Arwen nichts weiter erkennen konnte, als das konturenlose Weiß der Flocken, die der Wind flüchtig gegen das Glas der Scheibe presste, bevor er sie wieder fort riss.

Licht flackerte hinter ihr auf, machte das Fenster zu einem schwarzen Spiegel, der nicht einmal mehr zuließ, dass sie die allernächsten Anzeichen des Unwetters sah.

Vor wenigen Stunden war Aragorns Eskorte eingetroffen, hatte die Nachricht gebracht, dass der König sich entschlossen hatte, auf einer anderen Route zurückzukommen. Auf Nebenwegen, unerkannt, und lediglich von fünf Mann begleitet.

Arwens Dienerin hatte alle Kandelaber und Lampen entzündet. Auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein Tablett mit dampfendem Tee, und der herbe Duft der Kräuter mischte sich mit dem süßen Aroma des Apfelholzes, das im Kamin brannte. Arwen hob die Teeschale mit beiden Händen, trank mit ihrem Inhalt die Erinnerung an Kindheit, an Imladris.

Das Zuziehen der Vorhänge schloss die Außenwelt endgültig aus.

Tapisserien bedeckten die Wände, Teppiche und Felle den Boden. Sie kleideten das Zimmer aus wie das Innere einer Schmuckschatulle, in der das warme Licht der Kerzen und der Flammen im Kamin alles Silber, Gold und Kristall zum Funkeln brachte.

„Benötigt Ihr meine Dienste noch, Herrin?"

„Nein, du kannst gehen, Ysell, danke."

Die Tür schloss sich leise, Arwen leerte die Teeschale zur Gänze und trat zum Bett. Sie setzte sich und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihr Haar zum Zopf zu flechten.

_Herrin?_

Nein, das war sie nicht, nicht jetzt.

Diese Stunde war sie eine simple Frau wie jede andere, die sich um ihren Liebsten sorgte, war nicht einmal Herrin über die eigenen Gedanken, die voller Bilder waren von Orks, Wegelagerern, Reisenden, die sich in Dunkelheit und Schneesturm verirrten, von Pferden, die auf trügerischem Eis rutschten, ihre Reiter abwarfen und unter sich begruben.

Arwen legte sich zurück, zog die Decke über sich, obwohl es im Raum nicht kalt war. Ihr Arm glitt über die Matratze zur leeren Seite des Bettes, streichelte das feine Linnen des Lakens.

Die Elbenfrau schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atemzüge, bis diese so tief und langsam waren wie die eines Schlafenden.

Dann ließ sie ihren Geist aufsteigen und wandern.

Er streifte die Gemüter von wachen, träumenden und schlafenden Wesen, die für Arwens Inneren Sinn leuchteten wie Sterne an einem klaren Nachthimmel: Manche ganz winzig, kaum wahrnehmbar, andere stetig und hell.

Hier war der Geist eines Igels im Winterschlaf, tief in Laub und Schnee begraben und unberührt vom Sturm, so klein, so schwach, dass er sich kaum von der Aura eines Baumes oder einer anderen alten Pflanze unterschied. Da der Geist einer Stute im Stall, die von saftigem Gras und dem milchsüßen Duft der Fohlen träumte. Dort der eines Menschen, hellwach, rötlich gefärbt vor Zorn, die Bilder eines Fuchses und Gänsekadaver mit blutigen Kehlen in seinen Gedanken.

Schläfer, menschliche Schläfer, mit all den Widerspiegelungen kleiner Alltagsfreuden und Alltagssorgen in ihren Träumen.

Wenige nur waren in Mittelerde verblieben, die wie Arwen waren, die erkannten, was sie tat, sie auf ihrer Suche berührten und begrüßten.

Dann fand sie endlich den einen, nach dem sie gesucht hatte: In Sicherheit und in friedvollem Schlaf. Und an seiner Seite ein Geist, der so heiß brannte wie die Seele eines Schmiedefeuers, der ganz Wille, ganz Wunsch war, seinen König zu beschützen, ihm alles zu geben, wonach ihn verlangte.

Arwens Bewusstsein kehrte zurück zu ihrem Körper. Sie öffnete die Augen, lächelte.

Diejenigen vom Volk ihres Vaters, die auf die Menschen herabsahen, verstanden und kannten sie nicht. Die Sterblichen waren ein Volk der Extreme, das die Schlechtesten, aber auch die Besten hervorzubringen vermochte: Einen wie den Fürsten von Ithilien, ein Knabe, an der Lebensspanne eines Elben gemessen - dessen Herz jedoch über eine Weisheit verfügte, die viele der Kinder Ilúvatars erst nach Jahrhunderten und infolge langer Kämpfe und Irrungen erlangen würden.

*

Als Aragorn erwachte, herrschte Stille. Eine Stille, wie sie nur nach einem Sturm zu vernehmen war, der die Welt in einen Mantel aus Schnee und Eis gehüllt hatte.

Schwaches Licht drang durch das Glas des kleinen Butzenfensters über dem Bett, wurde zusätzlich durch eine Schicht Eisblumen gefiltert.

Aragorn wandte seinen Kopf und betrachtete den Schlafenden neben sich. Faramir lag auf dem Bauch, sein einer Arm ruhte in einer beschützenden Geste über Aragorns Brust, der andere hing aus dem Bett, seine Hand dort, wo er am Abend zuvor das Schwert platziert hatte.

Der König rückte leicht von ihm ab, um die Züge des Schlafenden besser betrachten zu können. Faramir hatte sich einen Bart wachsen lassen - als Schutz gegen die Kälte und um ihre Tarnung zu vervollständigen, wie er spöttisch verkündet hatte. Es ließ ihn Boromir ähnlich sehen, doch nur auf den ersten Blick. Seine Züge waren ungeprägt von den Zeichen des Hochmuts und des aufbrausenden Wesens, das seinem Bruder zu eigen gewesen war.

Aragorn strich Faramir behutsam das Haar aus der Stirn. Er befürchte nicht, dass die Berührung ihn wecken würde, denn der König ahnte, dass Faramir die halbe Nacht wach gelegen hatte. Natürlich wusste Aragorn um Faramirs Gefühle für ihn; er müsste blind, taub und einfältig sein, sie nicht zu kennen.

Er ließ seine Hand auf der Wange des Schlafenden ruhen, lächelte. Faramir war mehr als ein Freund für ihn, er war wie ein erwachsener Sohn, auf den er unendlich stolz war, da er all die Charaktereigenschaften besaß, die man von einem rechtschaffenen Mann erhoffen konnte.

Aragorn wünschte, er könnte Faramir geben, wonach er sich sehnte, und sei es nur etwas, sei es lediglich das Mögliche. Er wünschte, er könnte den anderen Mann in seine Arme ziehen, ihn dadurch wecken, dass er über sein Haar, seinen Nacken streichelte mit all der Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit, die er für den jüngeren empfand.

Doch das Wissen, dass dies kein Geschenk, sondern Grausamkeit wäre, dass er damit Hunger und Hoffnung wecken würde, die er nicht zu stillen vermochte, hielt ihn zurück. Aragorn beugte sich zum Schlafenden hinab und küsste ihn behutsam auf die Stirn, bedacht darauf ihn nicht zu wecken.

*

Der Sturm hatte alle Wolken vom Himmel gefegt, ihn im fahlen Blassblau zurückgelassen, das sich im Eis der Bäche und Seen längs des Weges spiegelte.

Die Pferde waren ausgeruht, der Schnee auf dem Pfad reichte ihnen selbst in den Senken und Verwehungen nicht bis über die Fesseln, war kaum eine Herausforderung.

Die Männer waren gut gelaunt, ihre Kleidung trocken und ihre Mägen voll warmen Haferbreis - einem, der im Gegensatz zu dem anderer Reisender mit Honig und Sahne verfeinert war, da er von einer Magd serviert worden war, die sich voller Dankbarkeit der Silbermünze in ihrer Schürzentasche erinnerte.

Faramir starrte auf die Spuren, die das Pferd des Reiters vor ihm im jungfräulichen Schnee hinterließ. Er lächelte im Schatten seiner Kapuze. Dies war sein kostbares, verfrühtes Mittwintergeschenk - die Erinnerung daran, ihn, den er mehr liebte als jeden anderen Mann, eine Nacht in seinen Armen gehalten zu haben.

Aragorns reicher Bariton durchbrach plötzlich die Stille des Wintermorgens, als er zu singen begann.

_Duisgeadh agoinn dámh _

_donn a doire _

_donn níamhdha nua._

Faramir stimmte mit den anderen Männern in den Refrain des Liedes ein und glaubte, sein Herz müsse vor Glück zusammen mit den aufgescheuchten Raben der bleichen Wintersonne entgegen fliegen.

-------------

**A/N**: _Von Joeli Beta gelesen - Danke schön!_

_Jepp, Slash mit einem 42-jährigen und ein 94-jährigen, beide vollbärtig und in langer wollener Unterwäsche hab' ich schon immer mal schreiben wollen. *g*_

_Ein "sorry" an alle, die mit Slash gar nichts anfangen können, dass ich sie nicht vorgewarnt habe: Einmal der Spannung wegen, und zum anderen, weil ich nicht die falsche Leserschaft anziehen und die richtige abschrecken wollte._

_Eines wollte ich zeigen:_ **In-character! **_- Slash ist möglich, auch bei HdR. (Ob gelungen überlasse ich euch zu beurteilen.) Man darf halt nur nicht homoerotische Liebe mit hemmungsloser Bettgymnastik gleichsetzen._


End file.
